We Need to Know Your Secret Identity, Supergirl-Season 4, episode 8
by Khao Shuh
Summary: Looking deeper into the choice Supergirl had to make in Season 4, episode 8. What happens now?
1. Introduction

Hey! This is my first time publishing some of my random fandom writing its I like to do for fun. I still have so much to learn and certainly welcome any constructive criticism. I also welcome prompts, because ideas are something I really struggle with.

The latest Supergirl episode was fantastic. The last scene between Kara, Alex, and the president was phenomenal. The emotions Kara was able to portray through her non-verbals was incredible. I wanted to explore the ideas of just what these characters might have been thinking and feeling during such an intense scene and this was just a bit I wrote to describe the scene a bit more in depth. I may continue it into more chapters by looking into the potential aftermath of such a decision that was made, but we'll see what you guys think or if you're interested. I'm open to most things really. I could use the practice! :) Hope you all enjoy and have a wonderful day!


	2. We Need to Know Your Secret Identity

"We need to know your secret identity, Supergirl."

As the president uttered those words, time seemed to slow to a crawl. The blonde hero stared back at him, a sudden wariness in her gaze, not otherwise moving. The room seemed to fall into an almost complete silence. _He'd ordered her to...what? Give up the secret she'd been keeping for the last 13 years? Destroy everything she had worked for? Put everything and everyone she cared about at risk? She couldn't. She wouldn't. She…_

"No." Alex's voice cut into her thoughts like an arctic wind through the night sky. _Crisp. Clean. Cold. Dangerous_. "We keep her off the books for a reason." The agent added, coming to stand by her sister's side. "She can't tell you that, sir." Hazel eyes glanced at the blonde next to her before returning to the man above her in power, hoping to offer even a small bit of comfort in this clearly distressing situation. The younger girl's jaw was clenched, her gaze fixed straight ahead. She didn't react.

The man's expression hadn't changed. Or if it had, it was for the more skeptical. "And why not?" He countered. "Lockwood just shined a huge spotlight on the fact that you are withholding who you really are."

Kara could feel her muscles tensing, her emotions straining to be let loose. But now was not the time. _Calm. She had to stay calm_. She inhaled slowly, in her mouth, out her nose as he spoke. _Breathe…_

"Now, keeping that secret inflames things. Gives the public more reasons to distrust you and my government." His tone rung with authority as he continued, not knowing or not caring how the hero would react. Alex wasn't sure which.

The superhero finally spoke up, her tone respectful, but clearly in disagreement. "If I did that, sir, everyone I know, everyone I love would be at risk." She explains, her gaze fixed on the man in front of her. She wouldn't let anyone hurt Lena because of her. Because of her secret. Or James or Winn or Alex…Not again. The incident last year was something she was certain she would never forget. _Alex's cries for help as the heroes fought to reach her. The complete silence that met her ears as she'd listened for her sister's steady heartbeat. The feeling of complete terror as the one she loved most…the person who made up her whole world was almost lost to her forever..._

His lips pressed together and his gaze hardened as she spoke. He took one step forward. And another. And another until he was a mere foot from the blonde. "My family is with the Secret Service as we speak. You think they're not in danger?" He stared straight at her. "No one should be above the rest of us."

Kara saw his point. She truly did. His family was at risk. He gave up his time and privacy to serve their country. And she respected him for that. She had sworn to protect this country. Just like he had. But they served in different ways. And she would go to hell before she would endanger the people she loved.

"We need to put country first."

That was it. Alex's gaze flicked to Kara, her breath caught in her throat as the president made that statement. The Kryptonian's gaze slowly flickered around the room, her fists clenched tightly at her side. Everyone was watching. Staring. Waiting. Her heart pounded in her ears as she the slightly defiant look she'd had slowly seemed to dissipate from her gaze. She could feel her throat tightening, her emotions threatening to spill over into a panic. She took a few quick breaths, trying to calm down. To think. Because the decision she would make here… _it would change everything._

Her gaze flickered to the ground and then to her sister who hadn't left her side. Was she willing to put her…and the others in harm's way even more than they were now? _Was it worth it? Worth losing them? Losing everything…again? Alex had already sacrificed so much. They all had. They deserved so much better than she'd ever been able to give._ She wouldn't force this burden upon them as well.

"I'm sorry, sir." Her voice was quiet but firm as she finally met his gaze. "I can't give you what you want."

The room went silent once more as she finished speaking, the brunette agent's gaze turning to the blonde next to her. She wanted nothing more than to take the blonde and comfort her. To the outside eye, the hero may have seemed fairly under control, but Alex knew her sister. She knew the subtle ways that Kara's eyes flickered when she felt cornered. The way her voice trembled in the most minute way when she was threatening to break down. The way her posture changed ever so slightly when she was scared.

The president, on the other hand, seemed to be at a loss for words. He hadn't wanted to do this. He hadn't wanted to lose such a valuable asset to this organization. But he would follow through with dealing with the issue and what he believed needed to be done. Supergirl did not get special favors simply because she had powers. She did not get to be better than the rest of them. The man stared at the two girls in front of him, thinking for a moment before speaking. "Then, I thank you for your service, but you're dismissed, effective immediately. I hope you'll comply."

Kara's eyes widened slightly as she stared at the man, speechless. _He was…firing her?_ She was helping this country! Her work here saved lives! She was able to work with her sister and team to help people in so many ways. And now he was taking this from her. Taking away the place where she had completed so many missions on behalf of National City. Where she felt safe amongst her team. Where she was useful. _Oh, Rao, she hated change._

"The United States does not want a war with Supergirl." Her eyes met his once more as he made his final statement.

He hadn't defeated her. She would still help her city. Even if she had to do it flying solo. "Then I trust you won't start one." She responded, determination clear in her eyes beyond the sadness and fear that was lurking behind every word she spoke.

She clenched her jaw, watching as he stepped away silently, struggling to retain control of the emotions that were rising within her. This wasn't finished. But there was nothing she could do in here. Not right now. _Breathe in…breathe out…_ Her gaze drifted to the ground, the girl only looking up when Alex turned to stand in front of her. The older girl's voice was calm. Reassuring. Honestly, the older sibling wasn't sure how to fix this, but she would swear on her life, she wasn't going to just let this stand.

"Okay, just give me some time. They'll come around." She promised, trying to meet the female's gaze. "I-" She was cut off by the younger girl, the agent left staring, dismayed at the turn of events.

Kara shook her head, blinking rapidly. "Protect this place and everything it stands for." She murmured quietly in response as she turned toward the window. She was in the air and out of sight before even reaching the balcony.


End file.
